According To You
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: Before Katie's boyfriend broke up with her, he said some pretty mean things to her. James is there to make things all better. Based off the song According To You by Orianthi. Jatie One-Shot.


**I went on a roadtrip for Easter and had some time to spare. The song According To You by Orianthi was on replay on my iPod so I thought of this. It isn't exactly like the song but it has some references to it.**

**Remember, I am just an author who wishes she owns BTR.**

* * *

><p>I ran into my room crying my eyes out. I banged the door shut and plopped myself on bed. Kyle just broke up with me but I'm not crying because of that. Heck, I don't even care he broke up with me; I knew from the start that we weren't going to last long because I never really loved him.<p>

"Katie?" I heard that amazing voice ask from the other side of my door.

"What James?" I replied. I don't know if he understood me because my voice was muffled by my, now wet, pillow.

"Can I come in?" he pleaded. You can hear from his tone that he really cares. I mean, when hasn't he cared? He may seem shallow, egocentric and basically the whole stereotype of celebrities but he's not. He has your back no matter what. When you need him, he'll be there in a fraction of a second.

"The door is unlocked." I told him. I immediately heard him come in and then felt my bed sink in because of the additional weight.

"What's wrong baby?" James has been calling me baby practically since I was born I've been calling him the same way since I can talk. The guys thought that it was weird that we still call each other by this pet name because, obviously, we aren't little toddlers anymore. But apparently, he talked to them and now they're okay with it. When Kyle and I first dated, he called me baby and I insisted that he gives me another pet name because this was me and James' thing. It felt weird to hear it come from someone other than him.

I turned to lie on my back instead of my stomach. However, I made sure that he can't see my face because I didn't want him to see me like this. "Kyle and I broke up." I said through my hands.

"Katie what are you doing? Remove your hands from your face and talk to me properly." he insisted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm ugly. I don't want you to have a bad image of me." _And turn you off which in result will reduce my so little chance of going out with you_, I wanted to add but of course refrained myself from doing so. I've always loved James in a non-brotherly and friendly way. When people ask me what I think of the guys, I always told them, out of reflex, that they're like my brothers. But the first time someone asked me this, I thought a lot about it. When I came across Carlos and Logan, I couldn't think of them as any other way than a brother. But when I started thinking about James, he was something more. At that time, I didn't know what love was so I just told myself that he was different, special.

"Baby, you're beautiful no matter what you look like. It's impossible for you to be ugly. Nobody will ever think you're ugly." he said sincerely.

"I know someone who will probably beg to differ." I said bitterly. My eyes were starting to water again because of just the thought of what Kyle said to me.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked again while pulling my hands from my face. I tried to fight him off but he's bigger and stronger than me. When he saw me, he wiped my tears away and pulled me to his chest. I sobbed some more while he caressed my back and whispered things like "It's alright." or "I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry baby; I ruined your shirt." I sniffed when I stopped myself from bawling.

"It's just a shirt; very replaceable. Now talk to me. You said something about you and Kyle breaking up? Is that it?"

"No, it's n-not that. Well, it s-sort of is but I d-don't care we broke up. It's… it's w-what h-he said a-about me." It was hard to speak because of all the crying I did. I saw James' fist ball up and his jaw clench.

"What did he say?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"H-he said that I'm stupid, moody, boring, useless, a-and difficult. I can't do anything right and t-that I'm the girl w-with the worst a-attention span. He practically ripped off that song by that Australian singer." I said. I thought that tears would fall again but nothing happened. It's like I cried all that I can and there's nothing left.

"I'll kill him." James spat. His eyes were burning with fury and you can easily tell that he's about to snap.

"No, James, stay with me. You and the guys can deal with him later but please just don't leave me now." I spoke softly while my right hand came up to caress his cheek to calm him down. Kyle was probably going to get beat up by my brothers and James. I know that it's mean and stupid to let them do that but he deserves at least a little revenge. Anyways, I know Logan won't let them go too far.

"Okay, I'll stay but I'm calling the guys later." he said and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stayed like that for quite some time. I don't ever want to let go of him. I feel so secure and cared for in his arms.

"Katie?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked and slightly pulled away to look at him.

"Don't listen to Kyle. He's an idiot."

"I know but the things he said still hurt. What if I really am like that?" If some of the things he said is true than maybe James and other people agree with him. I know that nobody is perfect but can a person be imperfect?

"You're not. Baby, you're one of the smartest girls I know. The only time you're moody or difficult is when it's your time of month and trust me, it's very tolerable because all you do is just have these weird cravings and make us drive everywhere to get whatever you want. You're never boring. I mean, come on, the guys and I practically live on your presence and most especially your pranks. And, if you can't do anything right than Bitter wouldn't be so annoyed by us and we wouldn't have this sweet crib. As for the attention span, does he even know what does that mean? When was the last time you've ever lost your concentration because you got distracted? Baby, you're incredible. You're so incredible that…" he trailed at that last part. James definitely boosted up my confidence and made me smile from ear to ear.

"Are you going to continue that sentence?" I asked him. He let out a small chuckle and then looked down. Was James blushing? Nobody can ever make James Diamond feel embarrassed, let alone blush.

"Baby, is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah. It's just that… I... I was going to say that… you're so incredible that I… I… I couldn't… I couldn't help but… but fall in love with you." he stammered. Oh my gosh, he just said that he loves me! James loves me! He thinks that I'm incredible and he loves me!

"I'm in love with you too. I always have been James. And as cliché as this may sound, I honestly think that I will always love you."

"Same goes for me baby. And as cliché as this scenery is, I'm going to have to kiss you." he smirked. I smiled back and soon enough, we were both making out on my bed until Kendall, Carlos and Logan walked in and interrupted us.

"Finally!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, it took you long enough James." Kendall said.

"It's been about 3 years and 8 months since we found out. If it were me, I would've already made my move and I'm supposed to be the shy one." Logan stated.

"YOU GUYS KNEW FOR ALMOST 4 YEARS AND DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME?" I screamed at them and gave them my _I'm-planning-something-evil _look.

"Oh no, she's giving us that look." Logan screeched. They all had horrid faces and James, who was still under me, just chuckled at them.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Carlos screamed and the two others immediately followed.

"Mmm, now that they're gone let's go back to where we were." James said. James lifted his head up for me to meet him halfway but instead, I got off him.

"Oh no baby, you made me wait for 4 years, and I'm just guessing here, but that's probably not even how long you've loved me. I'm guessing it's been a lot more years. Years that honestly made me believe that I had the slightest chance of being with you. Now, you've been waiting so long to tell me so you won't have a problem with waiting a few more hours. You know enough time for me to have my revenge on my brothers and of course on you by not giving you what you want." I grinned at him before turning my back.

"But baaaaaaaaaaaaaby!" I heard him whine. I just laughed and went off to find my brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>So watcha think ? The review button is right there ... Take advantage of it ... ;)<strong>


End file.
